La Espera
by Raven Sakura
Summary: A veces se necesita renovar la esperanza...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** De regreso al fandom después de mucho tiempo y fanfics de Iron Man. Vi " _The Last_ " y, aunque no trató casi nada sobre Sasuke y Sakura, la amo. Naruto y Hinata son mi segunda pareja favorita de este anime. Eso me inspiró a escribir este pequeño one shot. Espero que les guste y si hay algún dato que olvidé o no haya tenido en cuenta, pido disculpas de antemano.

La historia se sitúa inmediatamente después del matrimonio de Naruto y Hinata.

* * *

 **LA ESPERA**

-La ceremonia fue tan hermosa y emotiva – amenamente opinó Ten Ten bebiendo un sorbo de su copa en un pequeño bar en el centro de Konoha donde solían reunirse con las demás kunoichis.

-¡Y ni qué decir de la novia! Hinata se veía increíble–comentó Ino –Estaba tan radiante. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro.

-Su alegría fue tan contagiante que te daban ganas de casarte ¿verdad Ino? –Temari, que también estaba reunida con las kunoichis de Konoha, lo vociferó bastante alto para que Sai, que estaba en otra mesa junto a Shikamaru, Shouji y Kiba escuchara.

Ino sonrió al ver a su chico sudar frió, siendo la burla de los demás.

-¡A que tú también querías casarte en ese momento Temari! –la rubia miró de reojo a Shikamaru –Usar un hermoso kimono y caminar al lado de tu esposo… ¿la boda será en Suna o aquí en Konoha?

-Creo que será en mi aldea –las chicas miraron que Shikamaru era golpeado fuertemente en la espalda por Shouji para salvar su vida pues se había atragantado con su bebida al oír a Temari. Todas empezaron a carcajearse por la divertida situación, pero solo Sakura parecía distante del mundo en ese momento.

Las chicas lo habían notado. Estaba tan feliz en la ceremonia, contenta de que Naruto al fin se haya dado cuenta de que amaba a Hinata y que ambos hayan unido sus caminos para siempre. Pero su actitud cambió completamente al terminar la celebración, cuando se acercó a Tsunade sama y a Kakashi sensei para despedirse…

-¡Sakura! –la aludida, que miraba fijamente algo en su bebida, saltó por la sorpresa -¿Te encuentras bien? –la ojiverde vio preocupación en el rostro de sus amigas y se obligó a sonreír. No iba a contárselos pues sabía que no la iban a entender. Ya lo habían demostrado antes. Ellas siempre querían presentarle a cuanto chico soltero hubiera en la aldea y Sakura les decía que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Sus amigas la miraban con pena, vapuleando al pelinegro por su larga ausencia.

-Lo siento. Estaba rememorando la ceremonia. Ambos se veían tan contentos –las kunoichis, menos Ino, sonrieron ante la menciona de la boda –Me alegra tanto ver feliz a Hinata.

-La pobre suspiraba por Naruto desde que era una niña –a Ten Ten le vino a la memoria las veces que Neji se enojaba cuando encontraba a su prima siguiendo sigilosamente al rubio. Se obligó a olvidar el recuerdo, no quería triste.

Siguieron conversando por unos minutos más hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse a descansar pero Sakura decidió quedarse. Ino quiso quedarse con ella pero se negó, le dijo que estaba bien, que aún no quería irse a dormir. Su amiga preocupada la dejó en el bar. Ino la conocía y sabía que algo le pasaba pero también sabía que Sakura no iba a decírselo a la fuerza.

La pelirrosa terminó su bebida y decidió beber algo un poco más fuerte: sake. Le dio el primer trago y cerró los ojos al sentir el licor bajando a través de su garganta, haciendo arder su pecho, haciendo que su triste corazón regrese poco a poco a la vida.

 _-Sakura… -llamó su maestra antes de abrazarla, casi sin controlar su fuerza debido a lo ebria que se encontraba._

 _-Tsunade sensei, ya no debería beber tanto._

 _-Ya. Ya. Tengo suficiente con Shizune diciéndome lo mismo como para tener ahora a mi alumna favorita con la misma cantaleta._

 _-Es tu única estudiante Tsunade –aclaró Kakashi sensei._

 _-Un dato sin importancia –declaró despreocupada la ex hokage –lo que si tiene importancia es saber que tú eres la siguiente en casarse._

 _-¿Yo?_

 _-Pues claaaarooo… si el Uchiha ya regresó supongo que ahora sí estarán juntos…_

 _-¡Tsunade! –Interrumpió el hokage –Sakura no lo sabía –dijo con un suspiro._

 _-¿Qué? –La pelirrosa pensó que había escuchado mal -¿Sasuke está en la aldea?_

 _-No, ya no. Se fue hace unos días pues tenía que cumplir aun con algunas misiones._

 _-Pensé que ya se iba a establecer en Konoha –dijo apesadumbrada la rubia pero al minuto cambió su estado de ánimo – ¡Estúpido Uchiha! –Vociferó con su puño en alto – ¡debería ya pensar en restablecer su clan!_

 _-¿Pero estuvo en la aldea?... –la kunoichi estaba aguantando las lágrimas –Yo, no lo vi._

 _-Sakura, lo siento –Lady Tsunade parecía estar sobria de golpe al ver a su discípula tan triste –No sabía que no estabas enterada…_

Sasuke había estado unos días en la aldea y ni siquiera la vio. Ni siquiera la buscó. Y su mente traidora repitió en su mente la última vez que se habían visto, en como él tocó su frente con sus dedos y lo que ello significaba: _Espera_ …

Sin darse cuenta se había acabado la botella de sake y cuando se puso de pie para irse, la tierra empezó a temblar, síntoma de lo alcoholizada que estaba.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, solo algunos locales nocturnos estaban abiertos pero no estaba preocupada. Nadie en la aldea se metía con alguna kunoichi, y menos con una notablemente ebria, por lo que supuso que aquel tipo que la estaba siguiendo desde hace dos calles era un loco suicida. Decidió ignorarlo, creyendo que este desistiría de lo que sea que pensara hacer pero no lo hizo.

-Sakura –ella dejó las llaves puestas en la puerta u se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que la llamaba – ¿podemos hablar? –Era un civil, castaño, un poco más alto que ella y lo había visto últimamente en el hospital pero no recordaba su nombre. La pelirrosa dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó a la labor de abrir la puerta.

-Disculpe, pero no estoy en mi horario de trabajo y tampoco estoy en condiciones como lo habrá notado.

-Entiendo pero te vi pasar y tuve el impulso de seguirte –la pelirrosa lo observó de nuevo y vio cómo este miraba al piso, avergonzado y sonrojado. Supuso lo que iba a confesarle y no quería escucharlo. No quería darle una respuesta que le rompiera el corazón como ella lo tiene ahora, y tampoco quería ver la burla en sus ojos al decirle que esperaba a aquel ser que al parecer ella nunca le importó.

Tras dar otro suspiró levantó los ojos para que no le confesara y se vaya a su casa pero tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que bajó la guardia y no sintió que el hombre estaba a centímetros de ella.

\- ¿Qué hace? –preguntó, golpeándose mentalmente por preguntar y no golpearlo con toda su fuerza como usualmente haría.

-Es que… -las yemas de sus dedos rosaron sus mejillas –eres una mujer tan hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera –la pelirrosa nunca había escuchado esta palabras dirigidas a ella. Seguro que era por el alcohol pero algo en ella empezó a doler… ¿Por qué?

-No me conoce tanto como para que me diga esas palabras y… -el joven sonrió antes de interrumpirla.

-Lo que he visto en estas semanas en el hospital y lo que he averiguado bastó para que cautivaras mi corazón sin proponértelo –y entendió por qué el escucharlo le provocaba dolor: porque las palabras no provenían de los labios de la persona que ella quería, de la persona que esperó por más de dos años y que sin embargo a él no le importa. Se volvió a ir sin un adiós –Eres una mujer tan valiente, que salva la vida de las personas en el hospital y en la guerra… estoy enamorado… -Sakura cerró los ojos para aguantar las lágrimas, rememorando como Sasuke se fue cuando eran niños y ella lo esperó, como Sasuke se fue después de la guerra y que regresó, solo para volverse a ir sin siquiera verla.

Sentía la respiración del castaño en su rostro pero no le importaba. Tal vez necesitaba esto para darse cuenta que podría seguir con su vida sin contar con Sasuke en ella.

-Tócala y te juro que morirás sin siquiera sentirlo –Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con el sharingan y el rinengan mirando al joven con odio, sosteniendo un kunai sobre su yugular.

-Sasuke… -murmuró apenas. El mencionado no le quitaba la vista al joven que poco a poco empezó a alejarse de la pelirrosa.

-Vete –murmuró el Uchiha al joven que estaba dudando, su expresión decía que estaba deliberando si era seguro dejar a Sakura con ese tipo.

-Por favor –le habló Sakura –Vete, podremos conversar mañana en el hospital –el pelinegro la miró por el rabillo del ojo. El castaño la observó y vio seguridad en ella.

-Hablamos mañana –el castaño le dirigió una última mirada a Sasuke antes de irse, recordando como todos los habitantes hablaban de la casi mítica historia del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y en lo poderoso que este era.

Cuando el castaño desapareció de la calle el Uchiha dirigió su vista a la pelirrosa, justo antes de que estampe su puño en su cara. El pelinegro saltó hacia un tejado para ver como la kunoichi destrozaba la calle.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –gritó Sakura, acomodándose el vestido.

\- ¿Por qué ese tipo iba a besarte?

\- ¿Acaso te importa?

\- Responde a la maldita pregunta

\- ¡Vete al diablo! Estuviste en la aldea y ni siquiera me buscaste… Yo no te importo ¡Por lo tanto puedo hacer de mi vida lo que me dé la gana! –y ni bien terminó la frase, Sasuke la tenía sujetada de las muñecas, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta de su casa.

-¿Por eso estás furiosa? –Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa –Ya sabía que Kakashi no tendría la boca cerrada –la pelirrosa se sacudió con fuerza –tranquilízate o te harás daño. No me fui –Sakura dejó de pelear –le dije eso al sexto para que no me obligue a ir al matrimonio de Naruto.

-A Naruto le hubiera gustado verte ahí. Él te estima como a un hermano.

-No dije que no fui. Lo felicité –mencionó, recordando las palabras de felicitación que le dijo por su matrimonio, también que lo golpeó y le reclamó el no haber cuidado bien de Sakura durante la misión en la luna pero eso no se lo iba a decir a la pelirrosa –y le pedí que no te lo dijera – el enojo de Sakura despertó.

-¡Quiero que te vayas! –Sasuke frunció el ceño –Te he esperado dos años y lo mínimo que esperaba es verte aunque sea por un momento.

-Estas ebria…

-¿Y te importa? –Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Sakura empezó a llorar –Quiero que te quedes en la aldea, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir… ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! –y la besó, con vehemencia y pasión, por todo lo que sentía por ella en este momento.

Estaba molesto con ella por ponerse en peligro al embriagarse, por más que sea una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea, él sentía que estaba en peligro. Estaba celoso porque en el matrimonio se percató que tenía a muchos hombres detrás de ella. Y estaba triste porque aun sentía que no debía quedarse en Konoha con ella y restablecer su clan, que aún le faltaba completar su penitencia. Pero la amaba, Sakura era ahora su única piedra para tener una vida normal, por decirlo así.

-Sasuke… -susurró ella cuando se separaron por oxígeno pero se lanzó a sus brazos y volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso…

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana directamente a su rostro, interrumpiendo su sueño. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas lentamente, asimilando la jaqueca que tenía…

\- ¿Jaqueca? –y todo lo vivido anoche la golpeó: el sake, el castaño, Sasuke… el beso. De ahí no recordaba más. La pelirrosa se revisó y el vestido estaba en su lugar. No había pasado nada más que esos besos. La decepción le picó el pecho - ¿y Sasuke? –salió de la cama, maldiciendo por la punzada en la cabeza. Bajó las escaleras, revisó la cocina y la sala pero no encontró a nadie. El corazón de la pelirrosa empezó a desmoronarse cuando sus ojos miraron hacia la puerta cerrada. Se quedó paralizada un momento, tratando de reconocer los objetos que estaban ahí. Corrió hacia la puerta y con manos temblorosas cogió el kunai y el papel que este sostenía a la puerta.

Sakura leyó el papel y lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Abrazó con fuerza el papel y el kunai contra su pecho al subir corriendo las escaleras, con la esperanza renovada en el amor que Sasuke y ella sentían mutuamente. Sí, porque Sasuke la amaba, porque el papel, que no decía esas palabras, se lo daba a entender:

" _ **Espérame, volveré."**_

 **Fin**

* * *

Hola. Espero les haya gustado mucho este one shot súper romántico de mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Sorry a las que pidieron un lemon pero ya vendrá, no se preocupen. Espero sus críticas constructivas y tomatazos. Un saludo especial a mi amiguis Brigghit Cáceres (¿habrá leído el one shot?) pues me impulso a seguir. Un beso y coman chocolates, aquí hace frio.

 _ **Raven Sakura**_


End file.
